Dulce encanto
by Belluse Luna
Summary: ¿amor a primera vista? eso solo alfred jones lo sabe


Olitaz, es mi primer fanfic de Hetalia espero y les guste este fic, es la adaptación de un libro más bien una anécdota que me encanto así que me propuse hacerla en UsxUk a ver cómo me queda jeje espero y la disfruten, y yo la adapte del libro jeje es tan lindo.

Hetalia pertenece a su respectivo dueño yo solo tengo derecho bueno ni tanto por que la adapte de un libro pero entonces todo es respectivo a sus dueños.

Era bello no bello es poco realmente era un ser hermoso, con una piel color del crema y los ojos verdes tierno como las hojas de almendro, y tenía el cabello corto en un estilo juvenil y de un color trigo tan hermoso y volátil, además de que poseía una aura de seguridad pero con toques de inocencia y gallardía mezclados en un combinación perfecta.

Estaba vestido con un gusto sutil pero moderno nada exagerado: un chaleco sin mangas color café con adornos en forma de círculos en color dorado abierto sin botones (ustedes entiende ¿no?) una camisa larga de ¾ color gris con un estampado de alguna marca moderna al parecer de punks y Inglaterra, pantalones de mezclilla y unos converse (etto no es propaganda ) estilo botines color café que hacían juego con un broche de una pequeña corona inglesa muy bosticada pero elegante.

-Este es el chico más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida -

Pensé cuando lo vi pasar calmadamente con su maleta, mientras yo estaba en la fila de boletos para abordar un avión con destino a Inglaterra en el aeropuerto de internacional de Kansai.

Fue un solo momento que lo vi pero con eso me bastó para saber que estaba enamorado, no sabía cómo pero estaba enamorado de ese joven ingles y lo supuse por su elegancia al caminar, lastima de que todavía estuviera haciendo fila en este aeropuerto, y con eso fue lo último que alcance a ver ya que había desaparecido entre la gente que estaba.

Eran las nueve de la mañana, estábamos en plena primavera y las flores de Sakura adornaban el bello aeropuerto pero yo me sentía nervioso solo quería verlo a él, el que me había conquistado y cambiado mis ideas de amor va eso sonó muy estúpido ¿no? Pero así es ¿Quién diría que el gran HERO se enamoraría a primera vista? No ni yo mismo me lo creo.

Yo estaba en la fila de registro detrás de un italiano y un alemán, al parecer eran pareja por qué no se soltaban de la mano, que daría yo por tener a mi ángel, esperen ¿ángel? , creo que si me pego duro el amor, estaba aburrido así que saque mi ipad, buscando entre mis canciones favoritas pero ninguna me entretenía lo suficiente.

Estaba tan distraído pensado que no note que seguía yo pero la amable señorita me saco de mis pensamientos y me bajo de mi nube con un reproche por mi distracción. Así que a modo de disculpa, si por que el HERO siempre será un caballero le pregunte si creía en los amores a primera vista.

-claro que si- respondió-los imposibles son los otros- mirándome fijamente la pantalla de la computadora, y me pregunto qué asiento prefería tomar, el de fumar o no fumar.

-Me dalo mismo -le dije con todo intención - siempre que no sea alado de aquel ruso- respondí mordazmente.

Al ver mi actitud no le quedo de otra que hacer su trabajo- ¿Qué numero escoge?, ¿cuatro, seis o nueve?-pregunto mientras alzaba su rostro con una sonrisa demasiado comercial para mi gusto.

-Cuatro-

Su sonrisa no me gusto nada ya que le destellaron sus ojos de una manera rara.

-En quince años que llevo trabajando aquí-dijo-, es el primero que escoge ese número- término al tiempo que marcaba la tarjeta de embarque, el número de asiento, y me entrego con el resto de mis papeles.

El vuelo para Londres salió a la hora prevista, cuando por fin logre embarcar, casi todos los pasajeros estaban en su sitio menos yo que me había distraído comprando unas hamburguesas para el camino, en eso sentí la presencia de alguien alado mío y vi que era una azafata y me condujo a mi lugar en, era un lugar más apartado de los de primera clase, de hecho solo gente lo sufrientemente poderosa y rica podía comprar un boleto para esos lugares.

Cuando entre vi que era como una sala de color blanco, a mi derecha estaba un sofá grande de colores monocromáticos y seis asientos perfectamente intercalados entre sí, todos con un diseño vanguardista con un toque elegante, era perfecto y cada ventana colocada perfectamente por donde pudiera entrar la luz del sol.

Cuando la azafata me indico cual era mi asiento me quede helado, en el asiento enfrente mío junto a la ventanilla, mi ángel estaba tomando posesión de su espacio con el dominio de los viajeros expertos si alguna vez contara esto nadie me lo creería pensé, y apenas intente darle un saludo que él ni siquiera percibió. Se instalo como para vivir muchos año, poniendo cada cosa en su sitio y en su orden, hasta que el lugar quedo tan bien dispuesto como la casa ideal donde todo estaba alcance de la mano.

Mientras lo hacia la sobrecargo nos llevo champaña, cogí una copa para ofrecérsela a él, pero me arrepentí a tiempo por que solo quiso una taza de té, y le pidió al sobre cargo en un ingles tan sofisticado diciendo que no lo despertaran por ningún motivo durante el vuelo.

Su voz suave pero varonil arrastraba una sensación de calidez, que hacía mucho que no sentía. Cuando le llevaron el té, abrió sobre las rodillas un cofre de tocador con esquinas de oro, como los baúles de las abuelitas y no pude evitar una sonrisa en mi cara, pero vi como lo abría y sacaba dos pastillas doradas de un estuche donde llevaba otras de colores diversos.

Hacia todo de un modo metódico y armonioso que me estaba empezando a aburrir pero no por eso lo dejaba de admirar, me pareció quemas bien parecía una jovencita educada solo para comportarse como una dama pero estaba equivocado por que enfrente de mi estaba un joven muy hermoso cabe destacar por ultimo bajo las cortinas, extendió una manta hasta su cintura, sin quitarse sus converse se puso un antifaz con el decorado de la bandera inglesa, y durmió sin una sola pausa, sin un suspiro, sin un cambio mínimo de posición, durante las 10 horas de viaje y los 12 minutos que duro el vuelo hacia Londres.

Fue un viaje intenso, siempre habría creído que no había nada más bello que la naturaleza de una mujer pero hoy me había equivocado, claro que lo había y la prueba estaba enfrente a mis ojos, ese joven que me hechizo y lamentablemente dormía enfrente mío.

En el largo del viaje me dispuse hacer una cena solitaria, diciéndome en silencio todo lo que le hubiera dicho a él si hubiera estado despierto, ante cada trago de me inseparable coca cola que traje de contrabando por supuesto levantaba también debes en cuando la copa de vino Triennes Rosé y brindaba.

-.A tu salud, ángel-

Terminada la cena apagaron las luces, dieron la película para nadie, y los dos quedamos solos en la penumbra del mundo. Entonces la contemple centímetro a centímetro y me di cuenta de un detalle sus cejas eran… ¡enormes! Enserio creo que eran las más grandes que había visto en toda mi vida pero bueno a un con ese detalle no le quitaba su hermosura, aun así lo amaría cada vez mas.

Como no parecía tener más de 20 años, me consolé con la idea de que estuviera soltero, y poder haber platicado con el tan siquiera un momento.

Así que decidido mejor me dormí extendiendo mi manta, claro que la mía era algo… diferente, dirán que es de niños pero tiene la bandera de estados unidos y en letras grande la palabra HERO, a si que sin remordimiento alguno me recosté a para caer en brazos de Morfeo y poder soñar con mi ángel de cejas grandes.

Al despertar me desperece, por que al parecer el avión ya estaba por aterrizar, me di cuenta que el sueño de mi ángel era invencible, y tuve que resistirme a la tentación de sacudirlo para despertarlo por qué el HERO no es un mal caballero pero no pude, aun que deseaba ver sus hermosos ojos antes de bajar.

De pronto vi como despertó sin ayuda en el instante que se encendieron los anuncios del aterrizaje, y estaba tan bello y lozano como si hubiera dormido en un rosal. Al poco tiempo de haber despertado, se quito el antifaz y pude apreciar esos hermosos ojos, se enderezo y tiro a un lado la manta, se sacudió levemente, mientras ponía de nuevo aquel cofre entre sus rodillas y se hizo una inspección rápida y superfluo, que alcanzo justo para no mirarme hasta que la puerta se abrió.

Entonces se puso una gabardina estilo inglesa color crema que no había notado hasta ahorita que se la veo, entonces paso casi por encima de mí con una disculpa convencional en el ingles puro de Inglaterra, y se fue sin despedirse siquiera, sin agradecerme al menos lo mucho que hice por nuestra velada, y desapareció hasta el sol de hoy en la calles de Londres rodeadas de nieve en sus aceras, y me he quedado hasta aquí suspirando por su amor.

Espero que le haiga gustado jeje bueno me lo pueden hacer saber con un review? Sii OwO jeje se lo agradecería mucho: D

UsxUk I love!


End file.
